


who will save your precious skin?

by Ariesgirl666



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Satan stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: based off of the sentence prompt “an Angel in hell is only asking for trouble” requested by codylangdon on tumblr.





	who will save your precious skin?

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after the Michael/Mallory interview and after his family phone call, but before Halloween.
> 
> listen to “World on Fire” by Les Friction when reading.

 “I know what you are.”

Mallory dropped her sponge. She could usually tell when people were behind her but this Langdon moved like a cat.

She kept her eyes fixed on the floor, the faint outline of the bloody pentagram still resisting her hands and her, dead center of it. (what unfortunate phrasing, she thought absently.)

A warm hand curled around the back of her neck, possessive, and Mallory’s breath caught. “An angel in hell,” Langdon mused. “Is only asking for trouble.”

“Take your hand off of me,” Mallory said in a low, harsh voice that came from the mysterious place in the pit of her stomach.

Langdon’s grasp tightened. “Tell me, Mallory, what are you going to do if I don’t?”

Something inside Mallory flickered, sparked, and then Michael Langdon’s hand was on fire.

Mallory finally looked up. He glared at her with furious fear and then flung her across the room and into a wall using only a sharp movement of his hand, which was undamaged despite the fire that had been teething on it only seconds ago.

“No, don’t get up,” Michael drawled as Mallory tried to stand. He made another movement with his hand and she was immobile in the center of the pentagram.

“I thought I had dealt with all you pesky little hummingbirds,” Michael snarled, facade of gentility gone. He dropped his velvet jacket to the floor. “I suppose I’ll have to get my hands dirty for **_you_**.”

 **“You should be afraid, Michael Langdon.”** Mallory and a thousand voices spoke at once. **“You don’t know that which you’ve trespassed.”**

Michael seemed shaken, but he kept his mental grip on Mallory. “What’s a little trespassing at the end of the world,” He tried to keep his tone light but they both heard the anger and fear. The trails of blood forming the pentagram lit on fire, licking at the edges of Mallory’s skirt.

Mallory screamed, but it came out an unearthly roar -a roar that extinguished the fire and cast the room into darkness.

 **“Step carefully, Son of Satan,”** Mallory and her thousand voices intoned **. “We will take everything you love and burn it before your eyes.”**

“Stupid girl,” he hissed. “I love nothing!”

Mallory looked at him evenly. **“Liar.”**

She shoved at his chest and sent him flying into the wall and then she kissed him. He groaned into her mouth at the pure angelic fire that seeped from her, leaving their bright scars inside the tunnels of his veins.

But when she stepped back, she was just demure gray Mallory. “Don’t come near me again,” she said and left him in the ruins of a broken pentagram.


End file.
